


Everything

by windbloom



Series: Throne Room [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is super beefy/ripped, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Catra is a brat, Clothed Sex, Collars, Explicit Consent, F/F, Love, Obedience, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Power Play, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Throne Sex, Top Adora (She-Ra), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbloom/pseuds/windbloom
Summary: “So, what are we calling you?” Catra asked as she tried to catch her breath.Adora stepped towards the throne where Catra sat, close enough for Catra to smell the forestry scent of her washed hair. Catra breathed in, but stayed still, raising her eyes up to meet her. Adora was making that face again, the knowing grin; those pale blue eyes bright within the shadow of her lashes.“Horde Commander,” Adora murmured, voice gristly and raw and low, “and you’re my Force Captain.”“Well, I certainly don’t mind working under you,” Catra teased sweetly, eyes narrowing as she saw Adora’s throat work to swallow, “but you know, following orders can be so difficult for me, sometimes.”---Or, Adora and Catra have a second round on Hordak's Throne, and this time the tables are turned.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Throne Room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> There is a small bit of mild post-sex anxiety/panic (not due to anything that happens in the story, just from the intense emotion that can come with being together).

“Uhh, why is that thing _here_?”

Glimmer’s left eye twitched as she stood in the cozy space that served as Adora and Catra’s guest room. She turned to look back at Adora.

“Uhh,” Adora began as a cheesy smile spread across her features, “Well…”

Adora and Catra’s cottage had started out with fairly humble designs, but every few months one of the two of them seemed to have an idea for a new addition, and now their quaint little spot at the edge of the Whispering Woods was starting to become more like a miniature castle of their own.

Glimmer had stayed overnight in the guest room a handful of times. Compared to staying in the castle, it was more like glorified camping. She remembered distinctly noticing the firmness of the bed, and the quiet sounds of birdsong as the suns rose.

What Glimmer _didn’t_ remember was an enormous throne sitting overbearingly in the center of the room. And not just _any_ throne. This was none other than Hordak’s throne from his sanctum in the Fright Zone. 

Glimmer’s eyebrows raised up as she stared at the person who had saved all of Etheria, and the universe beyond.

“ _Really,_ Adora?”

Adora’s cheeks tinged pink as her shoulders twitched into a half-hearted shrug.

“I mean… it was just gonna get demolished. It seemed like a waste! And it’s not like you’ll have to see it everyday. You can, uh, just pretend it’s not here?”

“Yeah, no. This is going to be seared into my memory forever, unfortunately.”

“Just think of it as a… histori- _cal_ arti- _fact,”_ Adora intoned in her tried and true historian voice, raising her hand to stroke her chin with playful studiousness.

Glimmer sighed heavily and raised her eyes to the ceiling for a moment, as if asking for the strength to continue this conversation. Then, there was the start of a smile at her lips.

“Listen, whatever makes you two happy,” she started, and when Adora’s smile grew wider she couldn’t help but match it, “you both deserve it.”

Glimmer turned back to the entryway, and looked over her shoulder, the longer strands of her short, fiery-pink undercut swishing behind her.

“Besides, if this keeps you two lovebirds out of _my_ throne room I’m _all_ for it.”

Adora grinned.

“Deal.”

* * *

“So how’d it go with Sparkles?”

Catra lounged lazily on their bed, stretching herself out comfortably as she watched Adora work at a desk across the room. Adora had been keeping a journal of their space adventures; a record of everything they had done and everyone they had met. Watching the muscles in Adora’s back press up against her tight-fitting shirt as she scribbled onto the pages had easily become one of Catra’s favorite activities.

“Well,” Adora started, “I don’t think she’s thrilled about losing the guest room, but she didn’t banish us, so I think it’s a win.”

Catra laughed and pushed herself up to lean back against the headboard of the bed, lifting one hand to inspect her claws.

“It’s not like she and Bow haven’t done it on _her_ throne,” Catra murmured playfully.

Adora turned her head and raised a finger, ready to reprimand. Catra was grinning, and as Adora thought about what she had said her hand slowly lowered. 

“You know I’m right,” Catra added.

“You being right kinda happens a lot,” Adora said playfully as affection rose in her voice. She gave her a goofy grin, and Catra’s heart nearly skipped a beat.

“So,” Catra breathed as she motioned towards the guest room, “how’re we gonna break it in?”

“Did you, uh, have any ideas?” Adora asked semi-awkwardly, placing her pen down and pulling the journal closed as she turned to give Catra her full attention. 

“I went last time. It should be your turn,” Catra purred, smiling as she noticed a blush heating up Adora’s cheeks. 

“I’m not as good at it as you are,” Adora murmured as her brows drew together apologetically. She lifted one hand up to massage her shoulder and her expression changed. Thoughtful; _distant_. Catra saw her go so far into her own head that she almost _felt_ the absence, but it didn’t scare her like it used to.

“It’s not a competition, muscles,” Catra responded affectionately, pushing herself off the bed and closing the distance between them, raising a hand up to place atop the hand that Adora had on her own shoulder. She squeezed there reassuringly. Adora lowered her head and nodded. 

“But you don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Catra offered as she tilted her head down to look into Adora’s face searchingly.

“It’s not that,” Adora explained, smiling up at her with an honest sort of reservation, “It’s just, what if it’s not... hot?”

Catra noticed the start of tears. Adora got emotional like this, sometimes, albeit rarely, just from talking. Instead of brushing it off or making an immediate joke, Catra tilted her head to one side and thought for a moment. 

“Well,” she started slowly, lightly stroking the top of Adora’s hand, “if it really wasn’t doing anything for either of us, we’d say something, right?”

“Right,” Adora replied flatly as she nodded her head. 

“And from there we’d figure out why, and decide if we wanted to keep going or try something else, or just stop,” Catra continued, bending down to kiss the top of Adora’s head. 

“Either way, it’ll be okay.”

Catra’s words seemed to be having a calming effect, and Adora smiled, nodding as she blinked away her tears.

“Nothing bad will happen,” Catra murmured with a softness she saved just for these moments where Adora opened up. She moved closer and guided Adora’s head to rest against her chest. Standing while Adora remained seated always reminded Catra of how much taller than her Adora usually was.

“You’re right,” Adora replied after a moment. “Like, really, really right.”

“Kinda happens a lot,” Catra joked lightly. She felt Adora’s laughter against the soft tuft of fur at her chest, and it made her feel fuzzy and warm. Her tail wrapped itself around Adora’s thick forearm as Adora let out a contented sigh.

“So, I _do_ wanna try some ideas,” Adora offered after a moment, “I was sorta thinking about it all the way back to Brightmoon. Planning it out.”

“Yeah?” Catra asked, suddenly breathless at the thought of Adora thinking about what she wanted to do with her, in detail, for all those hours during their trip back home from the Fright Zone.

“Actually, I— well, it might be easier if you just saw it,” Adora replied as she gently stepped out of their embrace and headed for the door. 

“Give me a few minutes!”

Catra tilted her head; her heart was already racing.

* * *

“Okay, here it is,” Adora’s voice echoed in the halls as she entered the guest room’s entryway. 

“W-Wow…” Catra breathed, eyes widening and she sat up straighter on the throne.

The sound of Adora’s heavy black boots thumping against the wooden floorboards echoed in Catra’s ears as they perked up, twitching with excitement as she took Adora in.

Starting with those thick leather boots, dyed the purest black, that rose up to mid-thigh; tight enough to press at the meaty flesh beneath. Adora’s pale, exposed thighs were such a contrast to the dark fabric of her tight-fitting shorts, which had two racing stripes of classic Horde red down each side. 

Her top was also Horde-inspired, with clean cuts in the fabric at her sides and a small, diamond-shaped window at the middle of her chest, so that the muscles at her sides and the tops of her abs were visible through the openings. A dark red Horde insignia had been embroidered on the front. 

Seeing that insignia still gave Catra a complex feeling in her gut sometimes, but seeing it stretched across Adora’s athletic chest made her heart flutter. 

Catra swallowed thickly as her eyes rose up past the sleeveless shoulders of the top. 

Adora had been casually flexing in various poses with an enormous grin on her face. She wore black fingerless gloves that rose to the top end of her biceps, which made her bare shoulders look enormous. 

She had also pulled her long, dirty-blonde hair down from her usual ponytail and it hung low and messy across the front of her chest and back behind her, some thinner strands falling across her face and licking at her firm, strong jawline.

Atop her head she wore a replica of the tiara she had seen once, in a dream. This one, however, was onyx-black, with a deep red gem gleaming in the center. 

Catra seemed to have forgotten words.

“I found the designs back in the Fright Zone,” Adora started, breaking the silence, “and the Brightmoon tailors were more than happy to make a replica.”

“You look _incredible_ ,” Catra breathed.

Adora grinned wider and flexed harder, posing like she was on display. She was so proud of this, so confident with herself, and Catra loved her all the more for it.

“So, what are we calling you?” Catra asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Adora stepped towards the throne where Catra sat, close enough for Catra to smell the forestry scent of her washed hair. Catra breathed in, but stayed still, raising her eyes up to meet her. Adora was making that face again, the knowing grin; those pale blue eyes bright within the shadow of her lashes.

“Horde Commander,” Adora murmured, voice gristly and raw and low, “and you’re my Force Captain.”

“Well, I certainly don’t mind working _under_ you,” Catra teased sweetly, eyes narrowing as she saw Adora’s throat work to swallow, “but you know, following orders can be so _difficult_ for me, sometimes.”

“Oh, I’ll keep you line,” Adora nearly whispered with a playfully assured smirk as her heavy hand rose to Catra’s cheek, and her fingers grazed her jaw as she tilted her chin up with a pointed gentleness. “How do you want me?”

“Mm,” Catra pondered the question, and then she turned her head towards Adora’s fingers, placing a soft, full-lipped kiss against the inside of her palm. 

“Make me yours.”

Adora’s cheeks went pink before a tenderly smug grin split across her lips.

“You’re amazing,” Adora murmured as she leaned down to kiss her, “I love you so much.”

Catra closed her eyes, shuddering with delight as Adora’s lips pressed against hers.

“I love you, too,” Catra murmured after Adora pulled back, and then she smirked up at her, “and I am _so_ ready for this.”

* * *

Horde Commander Adora sat decisively upon the throne. Muscular legs spread wide, one arm resting upon the throne’s thick armrest while her other arm was lifted, hand in the air, fingers flexing against her fingerless gloves. The sound of the leathery material stretching across her thick fingers was the only sound to break the heavy silence, until her crystal-clear and powerful voice broke out into the room.

“Force Captain _Catra_ ,” she declared, and her wintery blue eyes left her flexing hand and focused on the figure standing a few meters before her. 

The light in the guest room changed as the day neared its end. As the suns began their descent towards the horizon, the colors on the walls burned a deep reddish orange; darkening every feature, deepening every dark, and everything all at once seemed to roar with the silent, fiery tension of the moment.

Catra drew in a silent breath.

Adora’s eyes were confident, pointedly appraising as they traveled from Catra’s leggings, the hint of soft fur at her exposed thighs, her sleeveless top, and up to her hair, tied into a messy ponytail. The way Catra stood, with one gloved hand effortlessly rested against her hip, chest pushed out, tail darting restlessly back and forth behind, it all her made her look exactly as she had back then, back when she had really _been_ a Force Captain. 

“Did you need something, _Commander?”_ Catra’s unruly voice was casually rough and uncaring in a way that made her sound annoyed. It was _perfect_ , and Adora wanted nothing more in that moment than to pull her into her lap right then and there, but she kept her composure, refusing to break character.

“Such insolence,” Adora growled playfully, her low voice sending sparks of excitement deep into Catra’s core. Adora’s assertive tone seemed to push Catra further into her contrary demeanor, and she looked all the more ungratified as she rose a hand up to inspect her sharp, dark claws, blatantly refusing to look her Commander in the eye.

Adora’s lips twitched upwards into a delighted sneer. She couldn’t deny how beautiful Catra was, had _always_ been, all those times back when they had been enemies; back when Catra had seemed so painfully out of reach. Back then, Adora had held back moans, slammed her eyes shut, and grit her teeth against the thought of Catra being _hers_ , all alone in her room in Brightmoon Castle as her hand worked furiously beneath the waistband of her briefs.

But now, Catra _was_ hers, in all the ways that Adora had barely thought possible. And sometimes, it still felt like a dream; a miracle, that Adora could have her in all the ways she had her; and _this_ way especially.

“I was going to reward you for performing your duties to perfection,” Adora drawled slowly, eyes alight with amusement as she watched Catra’s ear twitch at the hearing the word _reward,_ “but now I’m wondering if you deserve it after all.”

Catra slowly dropped her hand to her side and, without turning her head to look at her directly, her clever eyes pulled themselves to focus on Adora’s own.

“I can tell you right now that I _certainly_ deserve it,” Catra replied sweetly, heart pounding in her chest at the mere thought of being so insubordinate to this version of Adora, who looked like nothing less than Ruler of the Universe, sitting so powerfully still and commandingly on the throne. 

_“Give_ it to me,” Catra nearly whispered, lips curling over one sharp fang as her voice dripped slow and seductively sweet along the edges of Adora’s thundering heart.

Catra’s defiance seemed to be giving them both a thrill, but Adora didn’t back down. 

“Only if you promise to be good for me,” Adora replied duskily, eye’s narrowing with a cunning sort of satisfaction.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Catra vowed through a saccharine sneer, but then her voice changed into something sultry and almost over-the-top teasing as she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck and bringing one clawed hand up to her collarbone, turning her hips to one side and bending forward _just_ enough to show off her cleavage and her ass all at once.

“I’ll be _so_ good for you, _Commander_.” 

Despite Catra’s thickly layered seduction, Adora couldn’t help but feel a twitching lightness in her gut at those words; that _pose_. Because deep down, they each knew how badly the other wanted this. 

“I’ll take your word,” Adora’s countered, “but it will be your _actions_ that prove it.”

Catra’s cheeks went hot as she thought over Adora’s statement. Adora shifted in the throne, raising one thick leg to cross at the knee above the other. Catra bit down lightly at her bottom lip as she watched, eyes focused as intently on Adora’s movements in that instinctual, carnally aggressive way that she employed when tracking her prey.

“Fine,” Catra spat, trying to control her voice, “but I want the reward up front.”

“Mmm. I admire your boldness, Force Captain,” Adora replied with a cool amusement. “Request granted, but not without added _expectation_.”

Catra raised one thin, dark eyebrow, but a tentative smile crept onto her lips. She had won… hadn’t she?

After that, Adora directed Catra to pull out a heavy, black jewelry box from beneath the guest bed. Setting it down upon the blankets, Catra pulled it open and very nearly gasped at what she saw inside. 

The thick black collar that she had used on Adora back in the Fright Zone rested within the darkness of the box. The dark leash that was connected to it shined in the dying light. Slowly, reverently, Catra lifted the collar with both hands, and turned her head questioningly in Adora’s direction.

Adora had been watching her, smiling darkly; her pure blue eyes deep within sunset’s shadow.

“Bring it here,” she commanded.

As Catra approached the throne, Adora uncrossed her legs, spreading them wide enough so that Catra could step between them. She held the collar out for Adora to take, but Adora’s smile exploded into an excited grin, and she didn’t raise her hands at all. Instead, she leaned forward, and tilted her head back. Long strands of hair falling behind her. The tendons and muscles in her neck flexed as light glinted off her teeth and flashed in her eyes.

“This is _your_ reward, remember? You know what to do,” Adora encouraged her in a thick, low voice.

Catra’s heart felt about to burst as she stared at Adora’s exposed neck, so perfectly still, held out just for _her_. Her eyes dropped briefly down to the collar, and she unbuckled it with an easy precision and slipped it around her Commander’s neck. Adora hummed approvingly at the feel of it as Catra reached around to pull it snugly tight.

Catra held the leash with one hand, and took a step back to admire her work. Adora tilted her head to one side, and all those dirty-blonde strands of hair fell across her icy blue eyes, so that all Catra could see of Adora’s expression was her confidently bold grin. 

“You really like wearing it, don’t you?” Catra chided teasingly. She lifted the leash, ready to pull, but just as she was about to tug on it, Adora rose a hand and pulled on _her_ end, sending Catra towards her with a suddenness that surprised her. Her eyes widened as Adora’s strong arms caught her, using all of that strength to pull Catra into her lap so that she straddled her massive thighs. 

“I like you _watching_ me wear it,” Adora nearly whispered as she leaned forward, lips tickling the bristling fur of one of Catra’s dark-furred ears, “ _Force Captain_.”

Catra gasped as Adora’s clever fingers trailed down her jumpsuit, roughly pushing against the muscles in her back until she found the base of her tail. Catra’s sensitive, fluffy tail gave an uncontrollable twitch as those thick fingers pressed against it, stroking the top with _just_ enough pressure. She failed to hold in a moan. Adora knew her _so_ well.

Adora chuckled low, breath still hot against her ear.

“This time, I’m not tied down. You’ll need to keep your wits about you,” she breathed, and it sent a shiver of needy excitement arcing through Catra’s core that made her fur nearly stand on end. Adora’s thumb traced a delicious, achingly slow curve around the base of her tail, and Catra could do nothing but remember to breathe. She somehow managed to regain her bearings, and in an instant her senses came tumbling back to her.

“Oh, but _Commander_ ,” she breathed, purposefully grinding her ass down against Adora’s muscled thighs; smirking when Adora’s eyes widened fractionally at feeling the pressure and the _heat_ of her. “Are you sure you know how to _handle_ me?”

Then, Catra tugged on her own end of the leash, pulling Adora down as she raised her chest up, pressing Adora’s face against the soft fur at the exposed window of her chest.

Adora’s face burned as she growled against Catra’s breasts. She rose an arm upward, taking Catra’s chest in one heavy hand as her lips and teeth met Catra’s sensitive flesh. Roughly, unsubtly, she tore Catra’s top down, freeing her breasts so that she could lavish her with even more attention.

Catra threw her head back, her ponytail falling through the air behind her as she arched her back and pressed her chest into Adora’s hungry lips. She bit down on her bottom lip as Adora’s teeth captured one hardened nipple. When Adora bit down, so violently precise, Catra couldn’t help but moan as her hand rose and her fingers tangled deep within Adora’s messy hair. Adora moaned appreciatively, and the rumbling vibration of it drove a sharp, fiery spike of pleasure deep into Catra’s heart.

Adora’s fingers moved from her tail to her ass, grasping at her with a harsh possessiveness as she pulled her closer. Her roughness made Catra want to push down into her lap, craving _more_. Adora hummed low, breathing hotly against Catra’s chest before pulling away. 

“You’ve wanted this so badly, haven’t you?” Adora's low voice rumbled as she looked at her with a mighty grin.

“What do _you_ think?” Catra remarked audaciously, grinding her ass into Adora’s hungry fingers, eyes narrowing with delight as Adora took in a sharp, faltering breath. 

“I think you need to learn some _respect_ ,” Adora replied with a defiant growl of her own. Her free hand, heavy, thick, bulky in all the ways that Catra’s strong, flexible claws weren’t, moved crudely up Catra’s jumpsuit, claiming her body in a way that made Catra’s legs feel weak, until Adora’s fingers finally found her throat.

Adora’s eyes lit up as her fingers closed around Catra’s neck. She grinned wide, revealing white teeth tinted crimson red from the sunset’s fading light. Catra’s legs nearly shook as Adora’s hand tightened around her ass, thumb resting deliciously at the base of her tail as she held her still and steady with ease.

“You’re mine,” Adora whispered darkly. “Always have been. Always will be. Remember that.”

Catra shuddered and swallowed hard, throat pressing up against Adora’s rough palm. She could feel her trimmed nails digging into the sides of her neck. It _almost_ felt hard to breathe. Adora was so precise, using just enough pressure, holding Catra so easily on the razor-thin border between pleasure and pain.

“Are you... _sure_ about that?” Catra struggled to reply, defiance rising as naturally and easily within her as the need to breathe. And she loved the way Adora looked at her when she was like this. That vibrant, relentless need to be in control, to command, and yet struggling against Catra’s own delicious interference.

Adora licked her lips. Her nails dug deep into Catra’s ass, threatening to tear the fabric of her jumpsuit. Catra choked out a moan as she felt a delicious lightheadedness, and an achingly persistent heat between her legs.

“I’m certain,” Adora replied simply. And then her hand left Catra’s neck, and Catra nearly whined with disappointment, until Adora’s thick fingers traced along her cheek and her breathing stilled. 

“But I’ll make sure that _you_ know it, too.”

Adora held her quite still as her fingers played along Catra’s parted lips, pressing one rough thumb against her bottom lip as her pointer finger pressed the entrance. Adora’s hands had always been big, but against Catra’s mouth they felt enormous.

Catra breathed hot and wet against Adora’s fingers. She didn’t obediently open her mouth wider, and Adora hummed with amusement as she pressed a finger inside. Catra raised one thin eyebrow even as her eyes narrowed, giving Adora her best smoldering, playfully reproachful stare.

Adora pressed deeper, pushing a finger to the edge of her front teeth and then back, guiding her fingertips along Catra’s sharp canines. Adora was holding her breath, and Catra noticed how intent her gaze was. She had always loved putting things in Catra’s mouth; had always been fascinated by her fangs. She had always, _always_ wanted her, just like this. 

Catra felt a sudden swell of power. 

Her two-colored eyes went blissfully half-lidded as she bit down, _just_ enough, finding Adora’s tender flesh with the sharpness of her fangs. Adora nearly gasped, eyes widening slightly as she groaned against gritted teeth.

And then, Adora smiled against the pain of it, and the smile was so sharp and crude and _raw_ that it nearly took Catra’s breath away. Adora moved her other hand, the one that had been resting on Catra’s ass, and her thumb and forefinger wrapped around the base of Catra’s tail, putting pressure there. So, so gentle. _Too_ gentle. Catra moaned desperately around Adora’s fingers in response, eyes lidded with a deep, intense need. 

“Did I say you could bite?” Adora asked playfully as her fingers, throbbing with a tinge of pain, explored Catra’s fangs, trailed over all those sharp points, and stretched her moist lips around them. Possessive; controlling. Catra could feel a pulsing heat between her legs, but she could hardly move her hips to sate it. She moaned with desperation, and Adora’s smile grew.

“I know,” Adora replied approvingly as Catra struggled to press against her, “you can’t take it anymore, can you?” 

She slid her fingers from Catra’s mouth and ran her hand back down to Catra’s chest, her wet fingers grasping at one of Catra’s breasts.

“I’m not _that_ easy,” Catra hissed defiantly as she clutched at the leash with one hand, “if you want me, you’ll have to _work_ for it.”

Adora stared at her, and her thumb pressed along the base of Catra’s tail, stroking the tender, firm, ultra-sensitive part of her harder than she had before. Catra gasped and her lips, moist still with her own saliva from Adora’s exploration, quivered as she drew in a sharp breath.

“F-fuck,” she whispered, immediately regretting giving Adora so much to work with.

“Doesn’t look like much work at all,” Adora replied smugly, and both hands increased their rough pressure again, at Catra’s chest and her tail in unison, and Catra felt the wet heat between her legs aching for more, more, _more_.

“All you need to do is ask nicely,” Adora continued in a triumphant tone. Desire, mixed with an aggressive obstinance, boiled through Catra’s veins. She had always been so good at fighting against an opponent; an aggressor, but fighting against her own want was another story. And what she wanted, what she _needed_ right now, was everything that Adora was tempting her with.

She growled, ears flattening with defiance, but the words were right there, begging to spill from her trembling lips.

_I want you._

“Are you at a _loss?”_ Adora asked with amusement, holding her own massive hips still even as Catra tried to grind down against them. Catra’s own movements made Adora’s fingers more firmly stroke along her tail, destroying her all over again.

“Now,” Adora commanded, and suddenly her hands eased up, moving back to rest on the throne’s armrests, as if Catra weren’t all hot and bothered right there in her lap. Catra’s breasts and tail and fracturing self were left suddenly desperate, and in that moment she wondered with an amazed sort of semi-bitterness at how Adora had managed to keep herself so calm and collected and in control.

“What is it that you want?” Adora asked resoundingly.

Catra paused. All but one of the larger suns had dipped below the horizon. The light it cast upon them was blood-red, and every shadow seemed blown out, contrasting with the bright, warm light from the many candles Adora had lit in the corners of the room beforehand.

Catra looked into Adora’s eyes, and she knew in that moment that she had lost. To Adora, but especially to her own forceful and uncontrollable need. 

“I… I want you...” Catra murmured, cheeks burning hot as she tore her gaze away. Lips closing into an almost-pouting firmness as her face burned beneath Adora’s target-locked gaze, “ _Commander_.” 

Adora smiled, and shifted, thighs tensing beneath Catra for a moment before she guided Catra off her lap and lifted herself off the throne. Adora stood, and Catra looked up at her searchingly, tail flicking with muted curiosity as her ears perked up.

Then, Adora lifted one heavy hand and placed it atop Catra’s head, thick fingers caressing one fluffy ear before she increased the pressure and weight of it, guiding Catra where she wanted her; down to her knees.

“Then _take_ me,” Adora rumbled, low and dark, and the sound of it sent Catra’s senses running wild as she understood her meaning. She allowed Adora’s hand to gently push her down until she settled comfortably onto her knees. 

Adora bit at the inside of her lip as Catra placed her sharp claws upon the thin fabric of her tight-fitting black shorts. Then, she lightly ran her claws downward, past where the fabric stopped and muscle began. Adora hadn’t shaved this time, and the dark hair on her thick legs was a wonderful complement to her outfit. 

Gingerly, with a teasing slowness, Catra reached up to pull at the tight waistband of Adora’s shorts. They peeled off her hips and down her thighs. When they reached past her ankles she stepped out of them with a sigh and spread her legs wide. An authoritative pose; the perfect angle for Catra’s position. Catra leaned forward and breathed in, then with a dark smile she looked up and licked her lips. Adora seemed to be holding her breath. A small bead of sweat dripped sweetly down her rippling stomach.

“Look who’s the needy one _now_ ,” Catra teased even as the heat between her legs throbbed and ached. She continued to idly stroke Adora’s thighs with her claws, “but you don’t want me talking anymore, do you?”

Adora stared down at her, eyes widening as Catra’s smile grew. 

“Y-yeah,” Adora replied with a surprising softness. Catra’s heart gave a pull. Of course Adora would start to break character _now_. Being served like this was one of her absolute favorite things, and Catra was doing it just how she liked. It was so easy to see that Adora’s own desire was getting in the way of being the Commander; something Catra knew she had wanted to try. Well, Catra could help with that, couldn’t she?

“How do you want me, _Commander_ ,” she asked with a sultry, pleading tone as she reached for Adora’s free hand and guided it to rest on her chin. Adora’s thick fingers brushed up against her jaw as they wrapped around the back of her neck. Now that both of Adora’s hands were holding her head steady it only took a moment for Adora to realize what Catra was inviting her to do.

Gently at first, Adora pulled Catra’s face closer, until Catra’s lips pressed right up between Adora’s legs. She raised her eyes searchingly. Adora was already breathing hard and harsh, so turned on by Catra’s surrendering devotion. Catra kissed her, just the once, and Adora sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me what to do?” Catra asked sweetly, _wickedly_ , as her lips brushed against her. Adora swallowed hard and took a moment to collect herself.

“Use your tongue,” Adora finally commanded, holding Catra’s head steady, the weight of her hand atop Catra’s head easing up as Catra leaned ever forward so she could press her tongue in and around, obediently exploring her; her own saliva mixing with Adora’s wetness. 

“That’s right, just like that,” Adora moaned breathily as Catra continued to work at her with a precise, almost teasing languidness, until she pressed deeper and her teeth bumped against Adora’s clit.

Adora shuddered and the hand at Catra’s jaw flexed, and suddenly she pulled Catra forward so she could press herself hard against her lips. Catra growled with delight, eyes narrowing as Adora bucked her hips against her, cheeks burning with the thought of what she must look like from Adora’s point of view.

Catra’s hands had never left Adora’s thighs, and now she sent them deliciously down and just deep enough to leave trailing, maroon-tinged marks. The prickling pain of it only made Adora’s hips jerk against her more roughly, and Catra could have smiled at how beautifully predictable her Commander could be, if her mouth weren’t so full of her.

“You’re mine,” Adora whispered darkly, thrusting her hips against her again, muscular abs tightening as Catra’s tongue pressed against her clit, “ _Mine_.” 

They hadn’t taken their eyes off each other, and with each passing moment the molten heat of their passion built with the diametrically opposed intensity of the setting sun’s fall past the horizon. As the room fell nearly to darkness everything seemed to grow hotter; leading them to a boiling point that both their hearts drove towards together.

“Finish me off,” Adora growled, and her hips stilled, holding steady and tense, waiting for Catra to heed her command. And Catra knew _exactly_ how she wanted her. Her varicolored eyes glowed, passionate and _knowing_ , in the candle-lit darkness. 

“Right away, Command-mmh,” Catra breathed, pushing her lips around Adora’s clit even before she allowed herself to finish that final word, using all the lovely wetness of them to tease and press and suck.

“F-fuck, _yes_ ,” Adora groaned as she watched Catra take the initiative, using her lips and her tongue in perfect unison. Catra reached one hand around Adora’s thigh to rest lightly on her thick ass, covered in the thinnest sheen of sweat. Adora’s hand, the one at Catra’s jaw, traveled upwards, so that both of her hands were atop her head. Her fingers found Catra’s furry, fluffy ears, stroking insistently, almost _pleadingly_.

The wet sounds of Catra’s mouth working between Adora’s legs mixed with Adora’s hard, guttural groans and grunts were the only sounds to be heard in the guest room. Adora was _so_ close. She was starting to lose control of her breathing, and her abs were tensed and tight; her legs were nearly vibrating with the pressure of her oncoming release.

That was the moment Catra chose to dig her claws in, just deep enough to prick the glistening skin of her round, muscled ass. Adora released a shattering moan and slammed herself into Catra’s mouth.

“Mmh! F-force Captain, fuck, _Catra_ , _yes!”_ Adora struggled to utter her broken words through each breath; each thrust; each intense movement of Catra’s lips and tongue and teeth. Catra narrowed her eyes with delight as she finished her off, taking Adora’s orgasm all for herself; moaning into it, swallowing all of it, and then purring as Adora slowed and twitched against her mouth.

Adora’s legs were nearly shaking. Catra had begun to place sweet, slow kisses all over her lower body, but then she smirked and leaned forward to bite at her outer lips. At the same time, she pulled hard on the leash, and it startled Adora enough that she had to pull back, muscles in her ass and lower back tensing as she pulled against the restraint. Adora’s icy blue eyes glinted in the candle-lit darkness as she bared her teeth in a vicious grin.

“What did I say about biting?” Adora asked playfully.

“Hm? I thought that only applied to your fingers,” Catra replied innocently as she kissed where she had bit, and Adora tensed and shuddered from the residual, echoing pleasure of it.

“You’re amazing,” Adora breathed, and the admiration in her voice was palpable. Catra could feel how much Adora loved her, just from the tone of her voice; the look in her eyes. Her cheeks burned red and her heart fluttered in her chest. She leaned forward.

“Do you need me again, Commander?” She asked obediently, parting her lips in that perfect way that she knew drove Adora wild. Adora took a sharp breath in, but then she seemed to remember herself and her fingers left Catra’s ears as her heavy hands left the top of Catra’s head. She crouched down and took Catra into her arms with a swift ease. Catra instinctively wrapped her legs around Adora’s lower back and held onto her shoulders. The fabric of Adora’s outfit was cool and silky smooth; it felt nice against her exposed breasts. 

“Oh, I _need_ you. But in a different way,” Adora murmured darkly into Catra’s ear, which twitched with excited surprise at the touch of her hot breath; her dusky tone.

Adora set Catra down on the bed, and Catra’s chest grew hot with the thought of what Adora might want to do with her. Adora bent down, and Catra couldn’t help but admire how good her ass looked like that. She reached beneath the bed and pulled out a box that both of them recognized. Catra’s heart began to beat fiercely within her chest.

“I like how you think, Commander,” Catra remarked hotly as she watched Adora step into the harness and pull it on tight. She was wearing one of Catra’s favorite straps, but not the biggest one in their possession.

Which meant Adora wanted to be _rough_.

Catra licked her lips and tried to control her breathing, watching as Adora strode back to the throne and sat imposingly upon it, legs spread wide, sweaty forearms heavy on the armrests.

“C’mere,” Adora said the word, and Catra eagerly and instantaneously pushed herself off the bed. She stood before Adora and paused. Adora looked like she was waiting for something. 

“Take it all off,” Adora ordered with a hungry grin.

Catra gave her a simpering smirk, and then as slowly as her own thundering heart would allow her she turned away from her. Knowing Adora was watching as she pulled down her leggings, bending over just enough for Adora to get a shot of her. Adora hummed appreciatively and shifted in the throne. 

Then, Catra turned and pulled her top off over her head, freeing her breasts completely. She kept on the gloves and the boots and the thigh highs; refusing to follow Adora’s command completely. 

Adora, however, didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, and the soft fur at Catra’s stomach and shoulders bristled as she watched Adora’s glinting eyes soak her in.

“Wow. I’m the luckiest Horde Commander in all of Etheria,” Adora muttered stupidly as Catra stepped towards her, tail flicking to the side as she raised a pointed brow.

“You’re the _only_ Horde Commander in Etheria,” Catra replied as a smile crossed her lips. Adora looked _so_ beautiful on that throne. Her hair was messy, falling all along her bare, muscular shoulders and down her back. The outfit covered her chest, but left her lower half bare. The strap glistened wet and hard and ready in the candlelight.

Catra nearly _jumped_ into Adora’s lap. Adora caught her in her arms and grinned wide. Then, she grabbed the end of the leash and put it in Catra’s hand. Catra’s fingers tightened around it and she pulled at it testingly, growling low as she settled her heat against Adora’s abs. The strap pressed up against her backside and she grinded back against it. 

Catra’s wetness dripped onto Adora’s sweat-sheened abs, and she pressed down, grinding herself into her. Adora let out a satisfied groan as she ran her hands up Catra’s back, stroking through Catra’s ponytail and then releasing it, so that her long hair flowed down behind her.

“You’re beautiful,” Adora whispered in her Commander’s tone; a statement of fact. Catra felt it. Her stomach gave a turn and she bit down on her bottom lip as Adora’s short fingernails trailed down the small of her back until they reached her ass. And then, one hand rose, leaving her skin, and Catra held her breath because she knew what was coming next.

“I want to hear you,” Adora whispered, and then she sent her palm down hard, smacking Catra’s bare ass and leaving her hand to rest there as Catra’s sensitive skin roared with a fiery, pleasure-tinged pain. Catra managed a broken moan and pressed herself against her. She could _just barely_ grind her clit against Adora’s lower abdominal muscles. But it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Louder,” Adora commanded, raising her alternate hand. Catra’s lips parted, and when Adora’s hand smacked her ass a second time, she made sure to let her moan ring out loud and true; the sound of it echoing in the guestroom and almost seeming to make the candle's flames shudder and shimmer with the intensity of it.

“Mm, that’s better,” Adora rumbled, and Catra’s cheeks went hot and red as she looked up at her with an almost annoyed, sultry, albeit _desperate_ insolence.

“P-planning on fucking me any time soon?” Catra managed to growl, but she held her breath when Adora’s hand rose up off her ass yet again. 

“I’m kind of busy right now,” Adora teased, and her hand slapped Catra’s ass once more. Waves of pleasure and pain coursed through her skin like shockwaves. Catra cried out, shuddering beneath the force of it, clinging to Adora’s shoulders and the leash as she tried to keep herself upright.

“Fuuuck,” Catra breathed, glowering when she felt Adora’s stomach and chest rise with a gallant, gloating chuckle.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying it,” Adora murmured, pressing her thick fingers against Catra’s ass, digging into the skin and sending her hips up so that the strap rested between her cheeks. Catra swallowed thickly.

“Get lost,” Catra spat. It didn’t make sense; it was just the first thing that came to mind. She blushed more and her ears twitched. Adora was really, really good at this. And Catra was fighting a losing battle. 

“Oh, but I do want to get lost,” Adora murmured, leaning forward to whisper, “Deep, _deep_ inside of you.”

Catra froze, breath hitching as Adora’s lips brushed against one of her fluffy ears. She pressed her fingers into Adora’s shoulders, gripping there for support. 

“Is that what you want?” Adora asked breathily.

“What do _you_ think,” Catra countered hotly.

“I think if you want it, you’re going to need to sit down on it,” Adora rumbled aggressively. Spreading her legs wider and tensing her thighs as her hands left Catra’s ass and slammed back down onto the throne's armrests. She sat quite still after that, just waiting for Catra to heed her instruction.

“That’s an order I’ll gladly follow,” Catra nearly whispered as she pushed her hands into Adora’s shoulders and used her sturdy frame for leverage to lift herself up. Adora didn’t move to help her, only grinning wider as Catra reached a hand down to grab the base of the strap and hold it steady. She breathed in deep, exhaling as she lowered herself down onto it. Adora couldn’t hide her apparent pleasure as she tilted her head back to watch.

Catra’s relieved sigh and Adora’s satisfied groan were made in unison as both of them felt Catra lower herself all the way down to rest on Adora’s thick thighs. Catra took a deep breath in. It wasn’t their biggest, but it sure as hell _felt_ big right about now. 

“How’s that?” Adora asked smokily, but her blue eyes were wide and attentive; caring in a way that Catra recognized. Catra’s heart swelled and in the next moment she ground her hips roughly down into her, sinking all the way to the base of Adora's strap with an willful, explosive confidence. Adora’s eyes widened, and her lips parted. She had always loved when Catra took her like this.

“It’s _perfect_ , Commander,” Catra replied sweetly, hands back on Adora’s chest, massaging at the tight muscles beneath her outfit as she rolled her hips once more. Adora’s arms twitched. Catra smiled knowingly and took back the leash, pulling it tight so that she could pull Adora’s mouth to hers; moaning into the kiss as Adora’s tongue drove past her own, running against the sharpness of her teeth, filling her just as sweetly and deeply and world-endingly as she did between her legs.

Catra took an effortlessly slow pace, keeping Adora deep inside and grinding her hips down, pressing her clit into Adora’s stomach with every downward drive of her hips. Adora kept still, only grinding her hips up with every downward thrust just enough for Catra to get all that pleasure she was searching for. So controlled; so _perfect_ . Adora was her _everything_.

“Touch me,” Catra pleaded as she pulled back from the kiss, just enough to speak but keeping the closeness, feeling Adora’s heated breathing against her. Adora’s arms lifted and in an instant, rough, heavy fingers tangled in her long hair and journeyed downward, blunt nails harsh against her skin, until again Adora’s hands found her ass. She kept a firm hold, and just as Catra was about to drive downwards on her own, Adora used all that strength of hers to pull her powerfully down, steadying her hips so that the strap went in harder and deeper than before.

“F-fuck,” Catra moaned deliciously. She could feel Adora’s lips twist into a grin against her own trembling mouth. Adora put all those muscles to work, hands on Catra's ass tightening as she lifted her just enough, and then pushed her forcefully back down and deep again, bucking her hips in rhythm and grunting with the effort of it. Catra bit down hard on her bottom lip, another broken moan escaping her. Adora was taking a brutally slow pace, but it was so hard and deep, and that alone was driving Catra towards blissful oblivion.

“That’s right. Mm. Your Commander will take care of you,” Adora growled as she pulled Catra down onto her again, and again. Catra shuddered and moaned, pressing into Adora’s chest and pulling on the leash, using her powerful physique to keep herself upright, relying more and more on Adora’s strength to hold her steady as she lost herself to her own mind-numbing desire.

“That’s- fuck, _yes,”_ Catra breathed, falling forward, burying her face into the crook of Adora’s neck, parting her lips to kiss her skin, opening wider to bite. 

Adora switched her method with an effortless cohesion, from deep, slow, rough grinding to rhythmic, driven thrusts; bouncing Catra up and down on her strap at Catra’s favorite pace; swift and hard and beautifully rough. She turned her head to kiss and bite at one of Catra’s fluffy ears. It sent sparks of pleasure jolting through her. Her tail moved on it’s own accord, wrapping pleadingly around one of Adora’s thick, muscular calves.

“A-Adora,” Catra mumbled, muffled by Adora’s shoulder. “I’m—”

But she couldn’t finish. It was too good; and Adora knew it.

“ _Commander_ ,” Adora corrected gallantly, fingers digging into Catra’s ass, “now lean back and let me see those eyes.”

“Yes, _Commander_ ,” Catra breathed as heat tinged her cheeks. She pushed herself upright, off Adora’s chest, leaning to arch her back at a delicious angle that made Adora’s thrusts all the more sweetly potent. 

“There’s my beautiful Force Captain.” Adora’s eyes, lidded with passion, met Catra’s own. 

“Taking me so well. You’re amazing,” she continued, her whisper lighting a fire in Catra’s core that burned to blazing, eating wildly away at anything else inside of her except Adora, her _Commander_ , her _everything_ , taking her like this; bringing her closer and closer and closer still.

“M-mmh!” Catra couldn’t manage anything but moans. Words were impossible. All she could focus on was the way Adora worked her hips, pulled her down, drove her fat strap deep inside, over and over again, and when she reached one hand down to brush her thumb against Catra’s clit it was _enough_. 

Catra groaned, gritting her teeth as her release tore through her, shattering her from the inside out. She could hear Adora’s approving moans, muted and soft as the white noise of her orgasm blared to uncontrollable volumes. She struggled to hold herself up, but was beyond sure that Adora would keep her steady, even if her body gave out completely. 

Adora knew her so well; knew when she had finished, and her hips slowed as soon as she knew Catra was ready to come down.

There was a silence, with only their heavy breathing, the rise and fall of Adora’s massive chest; Catra’s shuddering, whimpering sighs. The flames of the candles stilled and burned with a soft, warm light that painted them in illuminated shadow.

“Uh, wow,” Adora breathed. And it was _Adora_ this time; not the Commander of the Horde. Catra nuzzled against her neck. 

“Don’t ruin it,” Catra teased gently, lips parting as she felt Adora still inside of her, and that alone seemed to send a spark of residual pleasure breaking through her, rippling like gentle waves. Slowly, gingerly, and with a shuddering sigh, she eased herself off the strap. 

Catra lay nestled comfortably in Adora’s arms. Adora was grinning again.

But suddenly, inexplicably, Catra was _elsewhere_. 

In Adora’s embrace, she felt safe, and maybe it was _that_ feeling that let the _other_ feelings come, as easily as water seeping through a stone’s cracks. As the physicality and excitement of what they had done faded, it was replaced with something _else_ ; a sudden and inexplicable worrying feeling, playing just at the edge of fear. Catra couldn’t place it, until she thought of the throne. Which led to thoughts of the Horde. The Fright Zone. _All of it._ It crashed onto her like a tidal wave, and in an instant she was pulled beneath the strong, dark, suffocating current of it.

Even as Adora’s breathing slowed, Catra’s heart rate began to spike. Her breathing grew fast and erratic, and Adora noticed immediately, shifting to get a better look at her face. Catra clutched the leash with one hand, and Adora’s bruised shoulder with the other. Adora didn’t flinch when she saw that distant, bleak look in her wide eyes, or the way fresh tears threatened to spill from them.

“I’m here,” Adora spoke the words, and immediately Catra heard them and they helped to bring her back just enough from that edge. She stirred and looked into Adora’s eyes, _saw_ her, felt her. 

Catra breathed in deep, and exhaled shakily.

“I know,” Catra offered, and it helped. Hearing her own voice, knowing Adora heard it. It all helped.

Adora ran a hand along the small of her back, gentle; reassuring. Her gaze was concerned, but strong. She wasn’t afraid. Her lack of fear made Catra start to lose her own, and she knew if she wanted to she could just let this go. Adora wouldn’t push. Didn’t need to. Trusted Catra to know herself; when she needed to talk it out and when she didn’t.

“It’s nothing you did, or we did,” Catra began slowly, curling into Adora’s strong frame as Adora rose a hand to stroke her hair. 

“I loved all of it, it’s just,” she paused, trying to find the words. Adora waited patiently, silently; warm and solid beneath her, “some of it reminded me of stuff. From the past.”

Adora nodded silently, continuing to stroke Catra’s hair comfortingly; letting Catra continue, if she wished.

“I just… I know it’s wrong, but... sometimes I _still_ wish you had been there,” Catra said then, and the suddeness and unexpected directness of it surprised her. “I wish you had stayed, and really _been_ Commander of the Horde. Then I wouldn’t have... _ugh_.”

The tears came as she forced her eyes closed. Adora had stilled beneath her. Even the hand at her hair had frozen, if only for a moment. Adora’s leaving the Horde had been a topic they had discussed at length on their healing journey, but never like this. 

“It’s okay to feel that way,” Adora’s words again had that calming effect they always had when Catra felt like this. Powerfully sure. Solid. _Real_. 

“But it feels bad... to wish for that,” Catra managed, weakly, “to wish you hadn’t found the sword. To wish you hadn’t become who you are. It feels selfish. _Evil_.”

“It would have all been _different_ ,” Adora offered, running her fingers along Catra’s neck, drawing the smallest mewling purr as Catra relaxed ever further against her. “We certainly would have been together. We would have had a chance with each other. But would it have worked out for us? We’ll never know.”

She bent down and kissed the top of Catra’s head.

“All I know is that what we have now, what we’ve been through, all of it was _worth it._ Because we’re the people we want to be, and we have each other.”

Catra could feel tears of a different sort prickling her eyes, blurring the dark, candle-lit walls of the guest room around them. Her throat tightened with a knot as she swallowed thickly.

“That makes sense,” Catra agreed, lips trembling as another wave of emotion hit her, but this time instead of pulling her down it brought her up, and she rose above the tumultuous waves and felt the warm light of hope radiating onto her skin. 

“Since when are you so good with words?” Catra asked playfully, nuzzling her face into Adora’s neck.

“Honestly? I have no idea. I guess talking makes me better at, uh, talking.”

“That’s definitely the way someone who is good at talking would have worded that,” Catra teased.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“What _don’t_ you take as a compliment?”

Adora grinned. 

“You’re everything to me, Catra,” Adora whispered as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Catra’s heart swelled, full to the brim with feelings of love and safety and warmth. She nodded into Adora’s neck, too overwhelmed for words. 

They stayed like that, with Catra curled in Adora’s arms, both of them comfortable on the throne that had once been the icon for a place that had only ever sought to use them; a place they never belonged, but had been forced to survive in. But that place was gone now. Demolished as cleanly and effortlessly as that throne _might_ have been, had they not reclaimed it and transformed it into something else with their will. 

With time, fields and forests will have replaced that hopelessly bleak, cracked concrete. When the two of them return there years later, flowers will have bloomed in the place of machinery. The fog in the sky will have cleared to let the sun’s light shine onto calm and gentle streams. It will have been given a new name. And though the past may never be completely erased, when the two of them look into each other’s eyes, standing there together, smiling hand in hand, the past feels so, so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the art I made that I based this fic on:  
> <https://twitter.com/windbloomart/status/1312546682098405376>  
> <https://twitter.com/windbloomart/status/1314974980149579778>  
> <https://twitter.com/windbloomart/status/1330696299407171586>


End file.
